


What a Good day for a Wedding

by Ship_dip_and_flip_it



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Wedding, Wedding Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-08-07 03:27:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16400480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ship_dip_and_flip_it/pseuds/Ship_dip_and_flip_it
Summary: Just some good fluffy wedding material for my favourite ship, Viktuuri.





	What a Good day for a Wedding

~~~~Yuri rested his head on the padded seat and stared at his reflection through lidded eyes.

He had been up since 6:00, attending to final details, the wedding at 11:30. Looking at the clock on his upper right, the time read 11:18. Yuri rested his head onto his hands, smiling tiredly. His heart hadn't stopped beating the entire time this morning, how he could he expect it to calm on one of the most important days in his life?

He couldn't believe it. That he, was actually going to marry the man he had looked up to since adolescence. 

It had happened so fast, not to complain of course. It was odd, the transition they had from platonic to romantic. On one hand it seemed it was never platonic to begin with, if you were to look back on their exchanges in hindsight. On the other hand, it seemed they had just gone from rather ahem 'close' friends, till Viktor tackled Yuri with a kiss after the afamed beating his world record occasion.

Yuri sighed, looking up at his reflection, his smoothly black suit and blue chrysanthemum., it running his hand across the tiny petals. He truly didn't care in that moment how it had come about, because now, right now, all he wanted was to wake up, to a warm imprint next to him in his bed, the smell of waffles in the air, and a dog, curled up at the bottom of the bed.

It couldn't possibly be fair, could it? How could he have pulled this one off? Maybe it was still a gigantic hoax. Maybe Viktor had felt bad for him, and this was nothing more than delaying the sad truth of 'I don't really love you' his thoughts began corrupting, Divorce? Left at the alter? Worst was Viktor slowly but surely becoming bored with him, regretting he, a living legend, had gave up on his legacy so quickly. For someone like Yuri no less. His finger brushing the flower slowly quickened along with his thoughts.

A soft, clipped knock sounded on the door, a much needed distraction from his. Urgent train of thoughts. Yuri took a much needed breath in.  
"Come in" he called out. A styled head of silver hair popped in. First thing that popped into Yuri's head was

"I jinxed it"

However, outwardly he said something that was the image of a tasteful and elegant greeting for someone on their wedding day.

"Hi"  
Viktor chuckled, tilting his head a little to look at him.

"It's 11:20, you nearly ready?" Now Yuri chuckled a little, despite it being morose and dry.  
"Ready physically or mentally?" Viktor sat in the chair opposite him.  
"Oooh physically, Yuri?" Viktor shot back trying to lighten the mood. Which it did actually, to an extent. Katsuki Yuri, from - Japan was getting married to an undeniable dork.  
"You knew what I meant Oh my god." He covered his mouth with a hand, trying to look annoyed but doing a lousy job at it. He glanced over his negative thoughts, and though it was harder to take them seriously with Viktor ten inches away, he decided to ask something, seeing as his wedding was in ten minutes it seemed like good timing.  
"Viktor" he began, taking the others hands in his. Sensing the shift in mood, Viktor cleared his expression of humour, looking at him questioningly.  
"Yes?"  
"You.. you love me, right? I'm not... this isn't... just a very vivid dream?" Viktor expression softened at the sentence and what it was asking.  
"Of course I do, Yuri, I hope I haven't let such a thought eat you up just because I haven't said it out loud! I'm marrying you, I sure hope you realise I love you."

With that he pulled him in by tie for a kiss, to punctuate the sentence. Short as it was, it still left butterflies in Yuri's stomach, because thinking on it now, neither of them had actually said 'I love you' so directly before.

Sure, they signed off phone calls with short 'Love you'a' but those were light hearted, no deep emotional attachment to them. Yuri took a breath in, and found himself already calming. He falteringly brought his hand up to Viktors cheek and smiled, genuinely this time. Viktor brought his hand up against it in answer. Yuri whispered out  
"Thank you, and believe or not, I am actually excited, despite the previous two minutes." Viktor smiled, and while fixing Yuri's now loose tie said  
"See you there then, Fiancé" before making his exit, a teasing smile still on his lips.

Yuri waited till the door clicked closed before lying his head down in his hands and holding back a happy sniffle. Any negative thoughts growing up like weeds had been completely eviscerated after the meeting, now Yuri's brain was back to the good things that were happening right now, at this exact moment. He was getting married to the man he loved in-he checked the clock- 6 minutes. If he had to sum up love, it would be the wave of emotion he was drowning in right now, like a dream, everything bad merely a haze, with the beautiful things about it in sharp contrast.

He spent the next while busily straightening out the little details of his clothes, like the sleeve and collar, just to be a little more clear cut. Just as all was done he heard a louder, more definitive knock. With more confidence in his voice than the last time he said it, he called out  
"Come in." Much to his expectations, it was Mari at the door, her purple suit smooth and clean-cut.  
"Ready?"  
Yuri didn't answer, simply walking over and hugging his sister, a tight, almost desperate action.  
"Thank you for everything, Mari"  
"H-hey, of course" she replied, squirming a little at the unexpected contact, but settling into it and patting his head. "Good luck out there, Yuri. I'm glad you found someone to make you happy."  
He smiled up at her.  
"Me too. So, shall we go? I.. I think I'm ready" And, linking arms, they strode leisurely down the hallway, their calm movements betraying both of their pounding hearts.  
"If that Russian hurts my brother, I will kill him." Was all Mari thought. They had chosen her to walk Yuri down the aisle since the tradition of giving someone away was typically for girls, but frankly they wanted the aesthetic of being walked down the aisle.

Now, Yuri had planned almost all of the small wedding details, but Viktor has been adamant he choose the song for when Yuri walked down the aisle. They were at the intimidating hard oak doors now, close enough to hear the rustling and general murmuring of the crowd within. On the other side of the door sat Yuri 'Yurio' Plisetsky, who Viktor had miraculously managed to drag to the wedding, his 'friend' Otabek as his plus one, Phichit, Minami, Chris, as well as assorted family. Not to mention of course, his Fiancé. Curious, in these few seconds leading up to the great moment, Yuri felt oddly drained of any emotion, his head clear but not thinking of anything except what was ahead of him. 'Almost like shock.' Something in the back of Yuri's mind said. Mari counted silently to  
"One, two.." and with a mimed three, pushed the door open.

The assorted congregation turned, their faces ranging from apathetic (actually that was probably just Yuri), to bittersweetly happy, to full on sobbing (Family and Minami).

Yuri only allowed his gaze to stray to them for a brief second, before turning his attention to the pale haired man waiting for him at the end of the hall. As he took a step forward, he heard the beginning notes of the song Viktor chose floating through. He allowed a small gasp, inaudible to everyone but Mari. It was 'Stay close to me' the song that went along for the pair skate they did. Which subsequently broke the internet. He felt the pressure behind his eyes building up, but didn't let any tears fall. He decided, rather firmly in that moment, he would not cry until he was alone with Viktor, because he was the only one who got to see this particular strain of nostalgia-bred sadness today. His and Mari's feet padded down the carpeted floor, the altar getting closer far too quickly. 40 feet, 30... 20... 10... Close enough to see Viktor's eyes twinkling with threatened tears.  
"Guess I'm not the only one" Yuri thought, letting a quiet nervous laugh slip out. As the pastor flicked through the pages, searching for the exact page, Viktor took Yuri's hands and, pulling him in slightly, whispered a short  
"I love you" which sent shivers down Yuri's spine, stemming from the ear it was whispered in. He replied with a quiet  
"Love you too" Before they turned to the Pastor, who began his rather lengthy speech. If he was honest, he couldn't care less what the pastor was saying, save for the important bits like as vows and such. He kept trying to covertly glance at Viktor, and about 80% of those times found the other doing the exact same. It was hard not to pay any attention to their rather... emotional front row audience, their happy sniffles adding to the background noise. 

Rather anti-climatically for how he was feeling, the 'I dos' came around. He snapped to self awareness just to catch a  
"So long as you both shall live" with the Pastor's attention on him. Yuri turned to Viktor, and, trying to summarise all the genuine emotions into two words gave an  
"I do",voice threatening to break. The pastor moved to face Viktor, and repeating the phrases, till Viktor's turn. When it was, Viktor turned, and, picking the rings from Axel and Lutz. (Loop holding the bouquet), slid it onto Yuri's hand, the metal cold and uncaring despite it representing the amount of love it did. Yuri did the same, and looking directly into Viktor's eyes for one of the first times during the ceremony he heard the pastor say.  
"I now pronounce you, Groom, and Groom"  
And, like a water balloon filled with too much water, then pricked with a needle, the church erupted into applause, so being the sound Yuri heard as he kissed the man he loved, to promise fidelity.

When the broke apart, looking at each other, with a kind of reckless abandon, Yuri bent to pick up the bouquet from an eagerly waiting Loop, before tossing over his shoulder. Of all the people it could have landed on, it happened on Yurio, who of course was on his phone, ten seconds after the end of the ceremony. He started and looked at the flowers, his face not registering their origin at first.

Otabek elbowed him slightly and gave a shy grin. Yuri turned back to Viktor, satisfied with the landing.  
"Now Yuri, Viktor said, barely able to keep a grin off his face, shall we go to the dancing room, husband?" And with silent happy tears he turned slightly away from the present ensemble, he gave a happy nod  
"I'd be delighted"  
 


End file.
